


One isn't Enough

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Body Modification, Bulges and Nooks, Male Solo, Masterbation, Other, Painplay, Piercings, Tattoos, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat get's an addiction to body mods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cladoMasochist (ThePioden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Pi!
> 
> Prompt: I love bodymod, and I love Karkat, two great tastes that taste great together. Anyway! Starting as a 'fuck you' to everyone and continuing because he really enjoys it, Karkat gets big into bodymod, and then he's really getting off on bodymod. New piercing, new tattoo, new scarification, new brand, whatever. I'd love to see Karkat getting something, and being ridiculously turned on by it. I'm down with Karkat solo, but I'm also down with piercing play with a partner (I don't ship GamKar banging, but other than that I will happily take Karkat with anyone, or multiple anyones). My kindgom and eternal love for corset piercings!

Karkat, quit playing with it or it will never heal right.


End file.
